blood history
by skyosora and sykosora
Summary: uhh yea harry unravels the truth about himself and all


Blood history

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters cept lexis and mabeh a few more ill throw in otherwise its all j.k. rowlings k

Chapter 1 unravel to the core

Here is a tale a most extraordinary one at that, a most wonderfully wonderful bloody story.

That takes place here in London, and begins with the one and only Harry Potter as a fourteen year old boy turning fifteen soon enough, and out on his own in the world with many exotic friends and creatures, he had run away at the age of eight fed up with the Dursley's.

The streets seem to welcome him, he unlike many boys his age was on the skinny side, tall, lean, and lanky with a slight muscular build, but he was rough from life on his own always having a dagger or knife near he knew how to survive and it was all to his advantage he was a thief a killer for hire anything that got him the money.

He currently lived with a girl a roommate if u would put it, alexia Winter, Lexis for short, age fifteen a platinum blonde with light blue highlights flowing to her waist and gray eyes, she had no family although she was rich Harry insisted on paying for everything she wanted, or needed, she to was a killer for hire but a thief mainly.

Harry and her were partners in everyway and anything they had eluded Dumbledore for years but this was the last year before their fate and destiny unraveled itself to the core on this day Harry's fifteenth birthday…………..

"Well lexis, where do want to go?" Harry questioned as he pulled on his white-t.

"I don't know what about a club or a strip show" lexis giggled "maybe" Harry smirked "well its your fifteenth birthday, you decide Harry" lexis smiled she waited for his usual smart remark but only silence followed.

Then a cough broke the silence lexis turned around in the direction of the coughing?" she looked around and sighted the bathroom door open, she walked slowly "Harry towards the bath room, as she got closer the coughing grew more intense.

When she entered she noticed blood droplets leading to Harry on his knees next to the toilet throwing up his arms wrapped around his stomach "Harry? Are u ok?" she asked as she shakily walked to were he was.

Then she noticed blood in the toilet, Harry was throwing up blood…. she started to reach out but before she could his head snapped in her direction eyes red for an instant then green in the blink of an eye.

He looked up at her with scared green eyes as if being tormented, then his head dropped blood dribbling down his chin and dropped unconscious

Light poured into the room as Harry opened his eye as he looked around he noticed he was on his couch and lexis was on the floor sitting up head hung low "lexis" he mumbled "what happened" he looked down at himself wide eyed and scared.

He was only in boxers his thin yet muscular chest was bare and pale, his tan. his beautiful tan gone! He jumped up only to fall onto the floor luckily muffling his scream he tried to stand but wobbled when he stood his back arching as if falling back he quickly grabbed the table to steady himself he sighed in relief "to close", he mumbled as he looked around he realized he didn't remember much of last night what had happened.

He felt strange stronger and a little sad for no reason at all he sighed and ran his hand through his messy raven hair.

He walked to his room and picked up a random pair of jeans off the floor he looked around as he tugged on the pants and spotted what he was looking for as he finished buttoning them up.

He walked calmly towards his dresser and reached down to pick up an amulet of a snake surrounding the edges, a cross in the middle, and a ruby in the center of the cross shaped like a blood drop, as his finger touched it he felt a sharp shock of pain go through his finger and up his arm "shit what the fuck?" he pulled back quickly almost stumbling back but keeping his balance, only to see the snake moving along the edges of the amulet and slowly wrapping itself around the cross and hiss as the blood drop gave off a crimson red glow.

Shocked Harry bent closed to the amulet when it stopped moving and rubbed his eyes "shit Dumbledore planned this", Harry growled in disgust and walked to the kitchen.

Only to find lexis with a cup of coffee in her hands "morning lexis" Harry chirped up instantly not wanting to let his friend know his worries "what happened last nigh Harry, and what's wrong you're never happy in the morning", lexis questioned 'dam' he though 'she knows me to well' "I don't know what happened last night I just remember coughing a lot" Harry sighed and took a seat next to lexis "and I think Dumbledore knows were we are now, whatever happened last night set off my amulet from my mother, he knows" Harry blurted out his head hung low "and its all my fault" he murmured under his breath

"Harry James Potter it is not your fault we can just get another apartment he won't find us" lexis snapped at that same moment the door bell rang "and you were saying?"

Mocked Harry "shut it and get a dagger we are getting out of here" lexis growled as she pulled her favorite black skeleton dagger out, Harry quickly pulled out his matching spade daggers and followed lexis to the door.

Harry rested on the right of the door as lexis dagger behind her back calmly opened the door only to find nothing "false alarm", lexis sighed and closed the door "hello lexis,

Harry nice to finally meet you" came a voice from the living room "nice place" lexis and Harry both turned around to see an old man in bright yellow robes sitting on their couch and a dark looking man with black hair "potter" the dark man growled legs crossed settled next to the old man.

"Get out old wind bag", Harry growled swinging his daggers at his side, lexis nodded her head to the door gripping her dagger "out" she whispered "now Harry is that any way to greet your guests" Dumbledore purred "we finally found you a curt hello would be good" his eyes twinkling "hello" Harry grinded out his eyes flashing red "hmmmm seems like you we wrong potter has already turned" the dark man stated "you couldn't stop it Dumbledore" the dark man chuckled Dumbledors lost his twinkle instantly "are u certain Severus?" he snapped "positive I can see it in his eyes" the man named Severus chimed with a grin.

"How did you know?" Harry interrupted "boy doesn't seem to know either", Severus laughed, "shut the fuck up" Harry yelled and rushed him with his daggers stabbing the couch instead and finding the man behind him "temper potter" he snickered, Harry spun around intending to slash the mans waist but only air "a fast one are you now", he mocked Harry who's eyes only darkened to a crimson red "well since your a good boy I'll tell you the whole wizard world knows" he snickered "the boy who lived the undead" it was a great title on the Daily Prophet "I'm not part of that world, a whole world that I am supposed to save, turned its fucking back on me!" Harry hissed "fuck your world let it be damned for all I care!" Severus' and Dumbledore had expected Harry to be reluctant but both were shocked by his furious words "Harry", lexis whispered and reached out to her friend to have here hand slapped back "get away" he roared his emerald eyes a blood red and lunged towards severus his daggers forgotten on the floor a fist flew at Severus he easily dodged it but dint see the other fist until it connected with his stomach, bent over in pain eyes wide coughing up blood Severus hit the floor Harry's fist covered in blood and noticeable claws extended to the max.

Dumbledore sat eyes wide……….

My first attempt plz no haters I hope to be better sorry if story a little confusion sorry

-sykosora


End file.
